Ella and Kawaii
by Pikachu444
Summary: Ella gets a Piakchu and goes on aewsome adventuers.
1. Chapter 1

Logn, olng ago, ni a land much liek are own, exept their where Pokemon in it. A lon gtime ago, theer whas a girl ho lived there named Ella, and she lied in evrgreencity in the frok regen. sHe mooved ther at that day and the mooving truk was unloding hre stuf. She lokoed at teh movers who wer all Alakasms, using there storng arms to lift pu the boxes and bing them in the wer so kewl. She wised thet she had a pokemon of her own. It wood be strong and figth powrfully. She wold kil all pof the jim leeders pokwemons and theu would be sad cuz they lost, but she wolud be happy becas she one!IT WUOLD BE awesum!1! She went inside and talked to her mum, and hse said "Why hullo thar, gud to see you. There is porfessur next door, u should go meet him. She said. "Wow, a new professor, and I like pokemon, prporessor s habe pokemon sometimes!" She ran ot the door towards te prof essorz hauz. She nocked on the door for tiems . The professor opened the door and sed "hello, I m proffsor Jones." Haha", Elal laffed, it wasn't a tree. "do you want a pokmon? "gASP" she awed, "but wai, we just met!" "Cuz I thinx ur spechul, and u look like you cood be a good trainer." "AWESOME!11! Which is it?" IT was gunna be a bublasawr, but it wuz to ugli, so I GOT U a pikaCHU!." "OMG I LUV PIKACHU" Ans sow her adventur began…

SO WHUT DO YOU THINK! I THOUT IT WAS REELY GUD BUT I WANN HERA YOU OPININOS?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapetr 2

Elal decdied to fight the Jim leeder of the evegreen town.! But fistr ther whas a bug catcher, but she cilled it. Than she wet to figte the jim leeder. She went into the Jim and saw the jim leeder was named jim HAHAHAHAHA!1 She ask him "Hay cood we figth?" Yeah he asid. He sent out a rhyhog, and she vwas like OMGTHAts no fair I hvea a Pikachu an it catn hurt a ryhhog! HAHAHAIWIN! Sed the Jim. But was not giv up. She used Electic Buolt an killed it an thy jim leeder was like wathowdidyoudotat an she was like Iam not goin lose! So he jim leeder leeder setn out a rattatcate! She pikchu use bolt takel an th rattacate!11!. "NO sed the jim" And the n he forgot. Next h sent iut tetnakewl It usde poison ATTACK!11. The pikcahu uresd irn defens and bloked teg tetnakewl and it had hart attaCm111111111Itleveled up to like 30~~! Ella wuz so happy she one! Jim say NOO ICNAT LOOS U DON"T HET BAJ! GASP!1111

TO B COMINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

Cahpter Trhee

Eall wacked out of the Jim's jim, heppy with her new baj. It was all shinny and looked like a rok. She pet the her Pikachu and relized she didn't named it! She dwcided to name it KAwaii, becuz of how cute it waz. She decided she shood go to the nexr rjim. It was in SunnyGrove vity, where she would go nest . She walked over too the next city which way sunny grove. It wass not sunny though LOLOLOLO!L!. She wnte to the Jim and it was wite. She walked it neth door. She saw the leeder of the JIM111111!. The Leeder sed I ma JIM FER MY RATH! "LOL HIS NAME R JIM 2!" Ella chukled. The Jim leder sent ot his Pokmon it was a vlupix. It used firebeem but Kawaii doded. Kawaii used thunrde and the vlupx was klied. NO MY VLUPIX! He sent out a Magmra!

Kawaii used Shoc Lectre an the magmar doged! The magram usd bubble, but it wanot very effective. Kawai used sprak an it kllide magmsr It was Jims ladsy poemon and she defeated the Jim leeadr. He gave her badge which looked like lef wich wad funny since it was fire JimQQQQQQQQQ Elal took her badge, but as she went put, she saW TWO PEOPLE and a meoth! It was team Roket!1111!.

To be continued1!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHROS NOTE: Sum people have been suggesting that I use the spellchec, but I cant because SPEELCHEK SOESNT NO POKEMON NAMESS SO IT WOODNT WORK AYWAY :-(

Anyway, chapt er4

Eeela saw team rocket an they sed perpair for tourble, and make it DOUBLE! Ealla sed 'ono u don't! and sent out Kawaii.!" Jess sent out her exans an it TAKLED Kawaii! "HAHAHAH" laffed jame!~~~ She zpped the exans. It squeeld ! Jessy retracted it. Now it was jame turn He snet out Carinvuine!11 Ela snet out KAWAII! Kawaii used thnudre bolr and it was wuper efectivve! But Carnui ve survive and use blast bEAM!11 IT DKI damage an kawaii "OWW!" But Ella was not give u ! She use tgunder bol an itaaws wsup er weffectic1111111 The canrvnie died! THEN TEAM ROCKE TBLASTED OFF AGAIN! She Decided to goto the nesgt im # 3.

The Jim was in SunTee city , and she was abiyt toi go in the jim, But she hurd someone yell her name! "ELAL" the person yelledf!

Who is it IDUNNO CUM BAK AN FIND OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHROS NOTE: Srry fer taking so long wit this chaptre! So I maid is extra logn!

She turned around and it was the meoth22 It seed Hey ella com here! She went ther and it skraced HER FACES! She got mad an kawii attck it and it kill meoth who sayed NOOOOO and died. SHE KILLD MEOTH! She decided to got to Jim. It as big and sunny

She walk in and see the Jim leeder. He has black with white stipeS! LIKE ZERBA MAN LOLOLOLOLOL She chlage him and he sayed sed and she readt…

SHE SEND KAWII OUR AND JIMLEEDER SEND OUT GROUFON!GROUFON USD FLAMETHROER AND KAWIA DOGED. KAWAII USED THUNFER AND KILL GROUDON!Jimleeder send out ratacite. It use THUNER BEAM! Kawai ubsorbed it and uset thunderbolttakle and it kill ratacare! Then Jim leeder sent ou…..

TOB E CONTINUD

Anuther Aurthos not: If somwon asx nicely Ill try the spelchek thingy! JEEZ


	6. THE NEW BEGINNIN!

ATHROS NOT: I hav been thinking lately, and think this fna fi wuz vry ONREELISTIK! So now I chenge things so it mor like real lif! I salso will trai teach morels to all THE PEEPELS WATHING AND IT WILL BE MORELLS THAT AN PPLY IN REEL LIF! Enjoi!

IT WAS MOOTWO THE MOST STORN POKETMON EVER IN HISTORY!111 But it have lo defense, so Ellla told kwaii to go sttak it with HYPER BOLTTTTTT! MOOTOO WAS URT but it PRESSED On… It use psykick! IT wusn't vry effetid on Elle! Kawii got madd snd used THUNFER BKLOT WIT SPARK AND TAKLE AT SME TIMEEZ! Ze Motoo DIDN'T DIE AND USED FIRE BOLT ADN KILLE KAWII! ELLA GET ASDD AND CRYED A L OT .. Jim sed there is pokmon entre dounda streat, and they kan relivinate kawaii! BUT ELLA WOLD HAVE NON OFFFFF ITTT!22222111 HE WAS MONSTRE AND NEED BE PUNSHED! SHE PULL BAK HER FIZT AND PUNH MOOTOO SOW HARD IT HED FLY OFF AND BREACK 500000000 OF JIM LEEDER'S RIBZ! THE EVLI DOWER WUZ PUNSHIED!111 Luckly se have revive and brign bak kawii. She then realized MAKING POKEMANZ FITE WUZ RONG AND SHE WOLD BE LIK MIKAL VIK! THAT WUZ WAI JIM LEEDERZ WUS EVILLLL! SO SHE AND KWAII WULD HAVE TO KLII All THE JIM LEEDERS AND STOOP IT!111111111 She dperat on her jorny

TUNE IN NEX TIME TO SEE HOW HE MISHIN GO!


End file.
